The present invention relates to an olefinic thermoplastic elastomer composition, more particularly to an olefinic thermoplastic elastomer composition excellent in antifogging property (low hazing property) and the manufacturing method and use of the same composition.
An olefinic thermoplastic elastomer finds growing uses for automobile parts, industrial machinery parts, electric/electronic parts and constructional materials from the viewpoints of energy saving, resources saving and, recently, of global environmental protection, because it is light, can be easily recycled and besides generates no toxic gases upon incineration.
It is known that this thermoplastic elastomer may incorporate a mineral oil softening agent for the purpose of increasing flexibility and rubbery elasticity.
However, the olefinic thermoplastic elastomer incorporating a mineral oil softening agent poses the problem that, when it is used for interior materials of automobile and the like, it causes fogging phenomenon (a phenomenon that glass is blurred) in a prolonged use, and improvement of the problem has been desired.
Further, from the decorative aspect of automobile parts and the like, a thermoplastic elastomer having superior gloss has been desired.